The present invention is related to a liquid distributing method and system for dispensing an evaporative cooling liquid onto a condenser in an air conditioner. In particular, the present invention is related to a means for spraying an evaporative cooling liquid onto a heat-exchanger.
Forcing an airflow while spraying a large amount of droplets of evaporative cooling liquid onto a heat-exchanger in a condenser can substantially reduce the temperature of the heat-exchanger. This temperature reduction enhances the subcooling condition of the refrigerant and, therefore, reduces the load of the compressor and increases the efficiency of an air conditioner